To Serve is to Die.
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: The title will make more sence when I get done with the story. This story, however, is about A girl, her friend and their fate. To excape it is to kill, to serve it is to die. Please Read and Review.


Hi, my names Maylin

Disclaimer: I only own Maylin and Kayli, nothing else. I do not own anything you might recognize because I don't. I wish I did, but if I did, I wouldn't write this story, so I don't own it. I do not own Animorphs, or anything from that, or Any TV shows or books or songs or poems or anything else mentioned in this story. Now, I'll get on w/ it.

Hi, my names Maylin. You know the drill. I can't tell you my last name. I would, but that would be signing my death wish. Not that there hasn't been times when I was tempted. I'm Jake's cousin on his mother's side's side, so I have no relation to Rachel. I've lived in this poor town all my life and always had a craving for something else. Sick of being boring, and average. I am eleven with brown hair that falls about three inches below my shoulders. I have blue-green, almost gray eyes with speaks of brown, and have freckles lightly sprinkled across my nose and cheeks. I'm about five foot two, and enjoy reading, daydreaming, staying up late, and sleeping in, and shopping. I have this weird twisted sense of humor, but I've seen worse. 

So, I was shopping with my best friend, Kayli, (so? We each have weird names.) Doing the normal, boring, average thing. The conversation was not less then normal. 

"Oh my God, look at that shirt…"

"Ew, where did he get that, Geeks R Us?"

Then I snapped my fingers. 

"Oh, yeah, Kayli, we have to go to the toy store, my mom wanted me to pick up Lawyer Barbie for Attitya. Her birthday is on the fifth, and we still need a present." 

Kayli rolled her eyes, "Attitya! Man, don't you ever get tried of picking up things for her? O well, I really don't care, I'll get her a little something too."

I laughed, "You can never resist her, can you."

Kayli reflected, thinking about my littlest sister. She was a classic storybook child, long curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and the cutest little grin you've ever seen

"Nope," she said.

Next thing we were in the store. There was a little girl with her mother standing by it.

"_But momma!_" The little girl whined, "I want the Barbie doll! All my friends have that Barbie doll…"

"Now Sara, hush. Don't cause a scene." 

I rolled my eyes, "Poor her." 

Kayli giggled, "Who, the mother or the kid?"

I smiled as I picked up the box. 

Kayli picked a Kelly doll for Attitya, and we headed to pay for them, when Kayli spotted a rubric cube, a one, already messed up. They, instead of the colors, formed the shape of an animal.

"Oh, cool…."

"Kayli," I warned.

But, as she constantly did, she ignored me completely, and took one, a tiger off the shelf. 

"Hey that's strange, I can't find a price."

As I came over to look, I saw one in the shape of a lion. The lion looked so, kingly, so majestic in the finished picture, that I picked it up to by it. 

"Come on, we can ask the someone at the check-out." 

"Kay."

When we got there, we went to the shortest line. 

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes"

"How much are these?"

The lady smiled, "These are so archaic, that you can have them for twenty-five cents."

"Thanks." 

We paid and, left. 

In the next five days we had razes who could finish their puzzle first. No one got it. At last, when Kayli was over at my house one day. We sat down and began to work. Precisely fifteen minuets later, we both yelled out at the same time, 

"I GOT IT!" 

We jumped up and ran up to my room. I put mine down on my bookshelf and Kayli put hers beside mine. We flopped on to my bed, grinning. 

"We did it," I squealed.

Then the ground began to shake. I fell off the bed, and hit my head on a bookshelf.

"Owww." I muttered.

Then in a flash of light, a lion and a tiger appeared. I sat there on the ground and just stared with my mouth hanging open. Smooth, I know. "Maylin," the lion rumbled in a deep voice, "Maylin," "How do you know my name?" I asked. He smiled, "you to have been chosen to aid in a battle. To help in a war, and we are your guides. Maylin, I am yours." Then the tiger spoke. 

Her voice was sweet and velvety, "and Kayli, I am yours." 

We nodded, so the tiger went on, " Along time ago, there was a story, a legend, about two girls who would save their 

planet, and then save the universe. They would have extreme power, and only be able to die from burning. They would join up 

with a group to alert them. One would die in one to two battles as she/he resisted infestation. The other would then vanish five 

days after, 

never to be seen again, dead or not. The legend is mostly true. But you will each only have little power, besides 

morphing. Kayli, you can find a lie, anywhere, and you can move things with your mind. Maylin, you have extreme fighting 

skills, you can for see moves in a battle, and you can leave your body."

We nodded, "Fine," Kayli said, "but morph???"

They laughed, and we got our first lesson on the yeerks, but they didn't tell us whom the six bandits were. We knew five were 

human, but nothing more. Wait, we did know on thing more, they left us with this: "If you ever need us, call out this

name: Wisdom Watchers, which is irrelevant to the hint, which is:  
You see his face on the bus every day,

You sometimes say he's cute.

But if he ever asked you out, family ties would say, no.

His Best Friend.

We tried to crack it, but we couldn't, so we slept on it, when neither of us came up with any genius ideas.

We looked at who was on the bus today. Max, Chris, James, Mar, Jake, Todd, Shee (his real name was Micah),

Kevin, Marco… One of them was the leader of Animorphs. Max, Todd, Chris, and Jake were all related to one of us, and 

Ten their BFFs were Mar, Marco, Shee, and Fred, who didn't ride this bus. Mar was dumb; we didn't like him, and Shee 

Was cute it was either him or Marco. So, either Jake, my cousin, or Chris, Kayli's cousin. Jake was more of the leader type, so we decided to try him first, but we didn't get around to it yet. We spent most of our time spying and crap because we didn't know a Yeerk from and Andalite, but we learned. We spied on our principle, Mr. Chapman, but that was it, really. 

One day, when I got home from school, my mom and dad needed to talk to me. 

"Maylin," my mom started, "We are taking your little sisters to a Barbie festival for a week in New Mexico for a Birthday present. We don't think you would like to come." 

I shook my head, "No way!"

My mom smiled, "Thought so. You'll be staying with your cousins, Jake and Tom, for a few days."

Yes! This was great. A perfect opportunity.

"Cool. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," my dad said, "go pack your things." 

Fast forward to next morning. Jake and Tom had no knowledge that I would be there. Setting: Kitchen. Me and Kayli making a mess as we make pancakes. I am still in my nightgown, due to the fact that it is only eleven o' clock, and no one in there right mind would be up on a Saturday before then. Jake and Marco come in from outside.

"Hey," I said.

Jake turned to look at me, "What are you doing here?"

I grinned as I stirred the pancake batter, "Babysitting you. Your mom called me. She doesn't trust you alone."

Jake rolled his eyes, "No really."

"She ran away," Kayli said.

"Sure…"

I laughed, "Didn't your mom tell you? My family is moving, and decided that they didn't want me any more, so they left me to live here. Or maybe they were going to the Barbie festival with my little sisters, and I didn't want to go, so they left me here. You make the call."

Marco grinned, "The first one." 

Kayli said, "Yep. Who wants a pancake?" 

Marco then answered, "Jake your cousin is trying to poison me!!!" and fell on the floor and pretended to wither.

I rolled my eyes, "Two pancakes coming right up."

As Kayli added more batter, Marco got back on his chair.

"Do you think it's them?" I whispered to her as I added water to the mix.

"I don't know," she said back, "maybe."

As we waited for the pancake to cook, Kayli went over to the VCR to put on the taped Charmed Episode. 

"Hey?" she said puzzled. "How dose this work?"

Before Jake got up to help her, I asked, "Is the tape in?" 

"Uh… no." came the sheepish reply.

I laughed as she ran upstairs to get it, then I flipped the pancake over. 

Three minutes, one broken tape later, Marco's pancake was ready. I turned the fire off an flipped the pancake off the plate, as Kayli got the Butter and Maple Syrup out.I got a fork and two glasses out, and poured the maple syrup into one of them and gave the other to Marco along with his pancake. They both stared at me as I drank the syrup right out of the cup.

Jake said, "I thought your parents said you weren't allowed to do that anymore."

I shrugged, "Don't see my parents. They don't see me. I don't hear them. They don't hear you."

Marco poured some of it into his glass. I poured the pancake batter on to the pan for Jake. 

"Hey, Tiger." I said to Kayli, "Want another one? There's to much batter left over."

"Kay," she answered, "How dose that poem go, anyways?"

"Tiger! Tiger! burning bright

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye-"

"Could frame thy fearful symmetry," we said together.

I crinkled my forehead, "What's next?"

Kayli then told me, "In what distant deeps or skies,

Then I said, "Burnt the fire of thin eyes."

Kayli: "On what wings dare he aspire?"

Me: "What the hand dare seize the fire?"

Kayli: "And what shoulder, and what art,"

Me: "Could twist the sinews of thy heart

"And when thy heart began to beat,"

Kayli: "What dread hand and what dread feet?"

Me: What the Hammer? What the chain?

Kayli: In what furnace was thy brain?

What the anvil? What dread gasp?

In it's deadly terrors clasp?

Me: And when The Stars threw down their spears.

And watered Heaven with their tears,

Kayli: Did He smile, His work to see?

Me: Did He who made the Lamb, make thee?

Us: Tiger! Tiger! burning bright,

In the forests of the night, 

What immortal hand or eye

Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?

I smiled, "By William Blake," 

Then I gave a pancake to Jake. Ugh! I'm rhyming. 

Marco hadn't touched his, "Watch out, Jake, They'll poison you."

I rolled my eyes, "Marco, for once, act your age, not your I.Q."

He threw his pancake at me it landed on my face.

He grinned, "Never trust a skinny cook."

I smiled and added a lot more batter and water to the bowl. Then I stirred it. I went over to Marco, with the bowl in hand.

"Marco," I asked, with the pancake still over my mouth, "how do you like your pancakes? Over easy, or over you?"

"You wouldn't…" He started, but stopped as the batter began to trickle down his forehead. I finished the bowl, as he just sat there, his tongue handing out, like he was catching snowflakes.

He scraped some off his nose, then put it in his mouth, "Tasty," he said

I didn't notice Jake get up, till spoke up from behind me, "How do you like your eggs? Over Easy?"

I spun around, and ran, but Jake chucked the eggs at my back. They broke. Kayli melted ice cream and poured the soup over Jakes head, which in turn, got her maple syrup in her hair form Marco. We began throwing anything we could find, which was a lot. Then as it always happened in the movies, Jakes dad came down, just to the place where Marcos pie was flying. I had to suppress the terrible urge to laugh at my uncle standing there with whipped cream pie on his face. 

_Barbie Festival_ I told myself mentally**, **_Barbie Festival._

"What," He asked, "In the universe has been going on here?"

"We were, making pancakes," said Marco, "What else?"

I couldn't control the urge to laugh then, but luckily it was silent laughter, because my Uncle looked ready to kill. 

"Making pancakes." He repeated in a slow, low voice, "You were making pancakes." Then he started to laugh.

"Get this cleaned up before my wife sees, or they'll be hell to pay. Then everyone take a shower." He walked off still laughing.

It took us over a hour to get the stupid kitchen back to normal, and by then our hair was all dried out because of the ingredients poured in there. Luckily, my aunt didn't see. I've seen her mad. Not something you want to see again. So, and hour later the four of us trudged upstairs. 

"Girls get shower at end of hall!" I yelled then Kayli, and me raced off. Luckily I got there first, so she went to the guest room and began to read one of my books well I took a shower.

Fast Forward: Lunch Setting: Me, Kayli (Jakes family knew her well since we sometimes hung out here. Jake and me are pretty close.), Marco, Tom, and Jake all around the table, eating Ham and Cheese Sandwiches.

Tom gets up and leaves.

"Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?" 

"Tom and I were talking this morning, and he told me about this great club, called The Sharing. Are you a member?" I asked him.

Marco and him exchanged glances, "No," Jake said, "I'm not all that interested."

"Emmmm. Well, I think I'll try it out. Anyone want to join me?"  
Kayli, with her new power or finding lies, looked quizzically at me.

"It smells fun." I said quickly. That was our code word for, it seems like something the yeerks might do, or it seems to weird. This time, I meant both of them.

"Kay, sure. I'd like to try it. I don't know enough people."

"Good. Jake? Marco?"

"No. Were busy. We already have, like twelve club meetings to go to, and save the world." Marco told us.

"Whatever. If The Tremendous Two are busy fighting crime, I guess it will only be us." I said.

"Lonely and unprotected form the big, bad wolf." Kayli added.

Jake rolled his eyes, "If it will get you two to shut up, we'll go with you tomorrow or when ever the next meeting is, but not

on Friday. I have a um, thing I have to do with some friends then."

"What, go help Batman find Robin?" Kayli said.

"Yeah, I've heard he's been missing the past year." I chimed in. 

Marco put his hands up in defense, "What do you guys want from us?" He asked.

I grinned, "We want to join your superhero team."

They didn't know how right that was. 

I must Fast Forward again. What happens here will, like the first one come into reference at random times in the story,

but also, at the end. Me, Kayli, Jake, Marco, Jakes parents, and Tom were sitting at Mickey-D's eating dinner. If you must

know, I had a Big Mac. Jake had the same, Marco had a number three, and Kayli had a Big Mac. So, Kayli and I had 

Finished, and Jake and Marco were about half way through.

Suddenly, When I got tired of Kayli's and Marcos stupid debate about which movie was better: The Mummy, or The

Mummy Returns, I caught Kayli's eye. By the way I looked, she knew exactly what we were going to do, so at top speed,

we ran outside to the play thing, and took off our shoes. I heard my uncle say, 

"Jake, Marco, you better go get them. Heaven knows what they'll do if you don't."

We dashed into the play land. I know, we we're to tall, but I don't know to many people who stopped going in there as

soon as they became 49 inches tall. So there we were, waiting for them by one of those clear, transparent mirrors plastic 

windows, then they came out.

"Guys," Jake said, "Come down here."

We grinned, "Come and get us," I yelled back.

Jake looked mad, but he and Marco took off there shoes, and began to climb up. We began to go through that thing afap.

(as fast as possible.) We slid down the first slide we came to, and hurriedly put on our shoes. Then we sat at one of the 

tables, as if to look for the view. Two minuets later, Jake and Marco slid down. I looked over at them,

"Jake, Marco," I started, "What were you doing in there? I thought you were too tall. Well maybe Marco isn't, but you are.

God, put on your shoes and lets go in. Aren't you hungry?"

"Emmmm. Really funny, guys. Really funny," Marco muttered as we went in. 

There really isn't much to say about the first meeting, but if you want to know the basics, we ate, played a game, and 

listened to that dumb old man talk about how great and important we were. How, well, fake.

I go to Jakes school, but I practically never see him. We have halls for each grade, so ours don't cross that much. 

His lunch is right before mine, but I don't see him, unless I'm there early, and he's there late. So I don't see him too much. I do see Rachel and Cassie more often though. Rachel and I both take chorus, and Cassie is a lunch helper, so she's leaving when my grade is getting there. We don't know each other that well, and besides the occasional hi, we never speak. So I couldn't really talk to them. So we decided on the normal way to get in the group: Talk to Jake. 

Luck seemed to be on my side, but I guess because it was in the story, written in stone, it had to happen. The Animorphs had a meeting in his house, which, because of Tom, they don't do often. I would find out later, this was the first time. Tom had gone on a weekend trip into the mountains with The Sharing. So, Kayli was over, and the gang showed up. Jakes going to take over, for just a second, to tell you a bit of the meeting, then, sorry, but I'll be back. So, Let me hand this torch that's getting low, to Jake. 

*******

**Jake**

I normally start with my name is Jake, but you already got that from Maylin. She didn't give you the info about the yeerks, but you really don't need to waist time reading that, so buy the books, kay. The only thing she did wrong is she didn't give you a description about Kayli. So, I'll do that, and then we'll get on with it. Kayli has olive skin with slightly slanted green eyes. She has short black hair, just past her earlobes. She seems to always be smiling because of the way her lips were formed. Okay, that's it, now lets get started.

Everyone was in my room, and, so unwisely, Ax was in his own, natural body. Tobias was perched on top of my computer.

Tobias was the first to speak. He had called this meeting. I guess everyone would like to know why I called this meeting. There was a few nodes and yeses. Well, to sum it up, and get to the part everyone's waiting for, Tobias had found out, ever so innocently, that the yeerks were planning to re-start the construction on the construction site. The spokes person, Mr. Visser was quoted saying, "We decided that The Sharing, the club I founded, needed a new meeting place. This will also reduce the risk of children getting murdered there. I hope everyone will come to check it out." Then he went into a bunch of lies about how great and educational the group was. Yada yada. So, we were discussing what to do about it. See, the problem was, if we stopped it, the yeerks would probably guess that something might be somewhere in the site that we didn't want them to find. They might figure that it was only to stop them from making another Sharing complex, but as Marco put it, "Come _on,_ the yeerks aren't stupid." When Maylin and Kayli came in. 

"Oh, hi all." Kayli said.

"Yeah, well we were going to ask…" her eyes fell on Ax, and as quick as lightning, his tail blade was at her throat.

******

**Maylin **

"Yeah, we were going to ask…" I looked at Ax, and what seemed slow to me, his tail blade was at my throat. I could of easily dodged it, but my wisdom watcher spoke into my mind, and told me not to. So I just stayed there.

"Ax. NO!" Jake and Marco said.

Prince Jake, Marco she knows too much. She is probably a Controller. 

******

******Marco**

I knew she wasn't a controller. You see, I happened to have a slight crush on Maylin. I had since I was really little. I mean, five. I knew deep down, there was no way Maylin could be a controller. It was in my gut. And, due to past reference, my gut is almost always right. 

"Wait, Ax she can't be a controller! She can't be!" 

He turned to look at me, And why not?(A/N incase this doesn't work, Ax said "And Why Not?" I'll do this JIC, so if it works, skip it, kay.)

Good Question. And the truth was not going to come out of my mouth I would never here the end of it. I mean never. 

"Um, well, you see Maylin…"

She turned and looked at me quizzically. She tilted her head, then put her index and middle finger to her forehead like she was listening to a voice in her head. Then she smiled slightly and she and Kayli shared a special glance. 

Kayli nodded, but said, "You first." 

Maylin shrugged, "Whatever." Then she drew her hair away from her neck. "There is not much to tell, but much to know. Proof is more unyielding then only belief its self. So I lay my proof here, before I begin my story, that is not mine alone. So many time lines, so many changes will come to me in the next year, but here, my proof, for most can not be shone to you yet, and to scrutinize my story, my truth, lied down so freely like my ticket, will prove my story gone, and result in many a daystar for evil."

Okay, whatever, sure. The next words were more than words, it was well, proof and her hand signing her doom.This was the time she embraced it freely, and trusted in it, for the first time, to protect her.

"Kill me."

******

Maylin

Hi, I'm back. Kay, I get the picture. On w/ the story. 

Ravo, my lion, my wisdom watcher, told me what to say, incase you hadn't guessed. So I had just told them to kill me with out as much trust as Marco had said, you know. So I was standing there with Axes tail blade at my throat.

"God," I exploded, suddenly annoyed, "What dose it take to get killed around here! How's this, if you don't kill me, I swear I will turn you all over to Visser Three."

Jake smiled slightly, "Ax, trust me on this one. Kill her"

Yes, Prince Jake,(yes prince Jake.) Ax said, sounding too happy for my liking. He struck. My head rolled off. Then it rolled back on. Then Marco put Crazy glue on my neck and they glued it back on. Yeah, I'm sure. Really, it just glued back on its self as everyone watched breathless. Then Kayli and me explained our story, were sworn in as Marco for some demented reason unknown to man, sang God Save the King. We duck-taped his hand to his mouth. Real smart. So, Kayli and I were Animorphs now, and now the trouble begins… 

A/N: Now this is where I should leave you hanging. But I'm not, cause I have a writers block, and my rules are you never stop when you have a writers block, 'cause you then put it off, and put it off, and put it off and- well you get the picture. So, I'm going to just work on a part two to this chapter, but don't expect a part two in every chapter, kay. Good Now I'll get on with it before you fall asleep at your computer. Anyway…

Part Two

********

"I lied. We have, um; lets say slightly more powers than that. We can only do a few more things more though. We can use thought speak out of morph, we can heal extremely fast, we can fight in our own bodies. We have extreme strength. That's really it, besides we…"

"Can put on masks with our minds, so we can fight with out our face being shown." Kayli interrupted. 

"So you keep secrets from us the whole time!" Rachel raged, "We let you in, had to listen to Marco sing, and you lied to us! God y."

Marco interrupted, "My singing isn't that bad. You were singing along."

Rachel retorted, "I had to much sugar. Or caffeine. Or something."

Marco smirked, "Admit it you like me. I am the total package. I am extremely handsome, funny, smart, and have a great singing voice."

Rachel said, "And humble too."(a/n sound familiar?) 

Marco didn't shut up, "I am cuter than any of those dumb guys in those dumb bands. Every girl loves me. I impress every girl on the face of the Earth. And lets face it. They'd have to be brainless not to love me. Even I love me."

Luckily before Marco got hurt, Kayli interrupted. She very politely told Marco where to go to. No, really, she didn't, but I just happen to like that line and all ever since I read The Outcasts. (a/n Good good book. If you haven't read it, you really need to.)

She really said, "Marco, that isn't you talking. That's and extremely bloated ego. Wait, never mind that _is_ you."

Marco rolled his eyes, but Rachel laughed.

Jake smiled slightly, "Here come Tobias and Ax."

"Where's Cassie?" I asked.

Jake smiled his same blank, weird smile, " She's coming."

"Em... Anyone wana play Mercy?"

Kayli quickly shook her head, "Even without your powers, you almost broke my finger last time."

I grinned, "Dose the "total package" want to play?"

Marco frowned, "Well your super strong, and I'm well… only a notch more than a perfect human being."

I snorted, "Yeah, only a notch more… So morph Gorilla." 

I case you didn't guess, which you probably didn't we were walking through the woods. Marco began to morph, just as Tobias and Ax came through.

Hi everyo… What are you doing Marco? (hi everyo… What are you doing Marco?) Tobais said.

Marco didn't answer so I answered for him, "Where going to play Mercy. He is getting ready."

What the hey? Jake, do you know how to play mercy??? (What the hey? Jake do you know how to play Mercy?)

"Um… No," Jake said. 

Tobias sighed, We'll then…. (Well then…..)

Just then Marco finished Morphing. Ready. he said. (Ready.)

I set out my hands, and we interlocked fingers. Tobias groaned.

Just then Jake asked, " How do you play Mercy?"

I grinned, "You'll see." 

"I don't think I'm going to like this…" Jake assumed.

Rachel girnned, "I will."

Jake shook his head, "I know I'm not going to like this."

Tobias laughed, Jake, dude, never agree to a game, if you don't know how its played. (Jake, dude, never agree to a game if you don't know how its played.)

Ax looked confused, Mercy? He wondered. (Mercy?)

"Kay, people, we would like to start. Tobias, want to ref?"

Sure. Start in 1….2….3! (Sure, start in 1….2….3….)

We began. In case you don't know how to play Mercy, I'll explain. If you do, just skip this part.

You and your challenger inter lock fingers. The point of the game is to twist the other persons hands into a really painful position so they'll say mercy. There are a lot of tricks, but I really don't feel like explaining. The only rule is: You have to stop as soon as they say mercy. You can use either hands, or only one. Kay. Now back to you, Johnny.

******

Johnny

"Thank God it's Friday." I said as I walked to school. I am so tried of School. I mean its so boring."

"Johnny, you complain to much. Two weeks ago, you couldn't wait for school to start." My friend, Megan said to me.

"I know. Its just, well I'm sick of school.."

Hi, I'm Johnny…"

******

Maylin

Okay…. Whatever. Sure. Now back to MY story. Ha ha. Dang, that was dumb. I mean, really dumb. 

I pushed at Marcos hands, trying to shove it back.He pushed mine farther back, then I stopped him. I began to shove his down, but he stopped me by stepping back. I pushed, he pushed. I pulled one of his hands under, he pulled one up. Then, I fell onto my knees. I don't know if you've ever played Mercy before, but if you did, you know once you have a person on their knees it is much easier to twist there hands. I pushed harder, then I stood up. With a sudden burst of strength, I shoved Marco to the ground. Happy happy Wuu wuu!! lol. We pause, but for only a second to say hi as Cassie showed up. By then my old strength had returned to me. I mean my strength when I started this dumb fight. I Kept Marco on the ground and then with a sudden burst of strength,I pulled his hands down.

Owww… Mercy! Mecry already. Uncle, Mercy (Owww…Mercy! Mercy already! Uncle, Mercy!!!) Marco said. 

I let go. He demorphed and we shook hands. I couldn't help grinning a little. I mean, not that you would know (please excuse the rudeness,) but it is a satisfying feeling to know you have beaten a Gorilla. 

Jake said, "So _that's_ Mercy. There was a time when that game was called pull the other persons hands."

We all stared.

Then I said, "Jake, dear, do not do that. It is how can I say it??"

Marco supplied me with the words, "Weird? Freaky? A dumb pathetic attempt at humor? A—"

Cassie interrupted, "I came into the woods an saw a Gorilla playing Mercy with a girl. I then saw the Gorilla turn into a boy. Then I saw Jake make a bad Joke. And he gets called weird." 

"Yes." I said with a nod, "Cause that, my dear, was weird." 

Kayli and Marco nodded to back me up. I smiled.

"Well anyway, we have got to focus on the real reason I gathered our nice normal party here. And the reason is…" Here he paused for effect. 

"Get on with it already." Kayli said.

"I second that," I grinned.

"What I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was that: The Yeerks have stopped the dig at the site."

Seven jaws dropped.

"Have… Have they found the…" 

Jake shook his head, "I do not know, I only know that they stopped the dig."

"You mean…"

"Yep." 

"Oh God." 

Then a voice that would haunt my dreams spoke up, Oh little Andalites, it said, Run. 

(Oh little Andalites, run)

We ran. 

A/N will write more if you like it. Five reviews gets more. No, three. Just Review. Oh, one thing. The name Kayli is also in a story I read in the Ella Enchanted section, called Fairy Outcast. I swear, I made up that name. Well, I picked the name Kelly then played around with it. Kay, g2g.


End file.
